Coping with Loss
by Blizzard Flygandia
Summary: Magolor feels heavily burdened when remembering the loss of his dearest friend. Will he be able to cope with these feelings? (Sister story to The Star Doomer's Wish, written as a journal) (May be continued)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story (besides my OCs), as they belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Tonight was a rough night for me and Lucky. It was finally the night we'd all been waiting for; the first night of the Festival of Wishes. As the sky grew darker, all Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors gathered around, waiting impatiently for the comet to appear. Among the whispers of the warriors, I gazed up to the Eastern skies, watching the clouds make their way into covering the stars in patches. Within those faraway painted voids, three bright colored lights danced into view- my good friends, the Guardians of Nebula, Chenoa, Aurora and Rivara. I've known them almost as long as I can remember- it feels like an eternity ago when we first met.

It was when Dark Matter invaded our home. My dearest friends and I were all separated, and I never saw Marx or Miralune since. I now know that Midnight escaped alive and well, but my greatest friend, Stella…it pains me to even write her name, knowing the worst turned out for her. That chaotic being of darkness, I fear its name so much- especially since it ripped her from my forever. I still remember that last glimpse of her, with its limbs at her throat- even thinking of that gives me the shivers. And it was coming for me next. I was sure it was the end for me- that was when the Guardians saved me. I don't really remember what happened after, up to the moment I woke up in their secret chamber and found out this was now my home.

During my first moons with the Guardians I felt like a mistreated servant, and I distrusted them. That was until Chenoa pulled me aside one night and said: "Magolor…although my sisters think otherwise, I really do find you something quite special." From that moment, I only trusted her, and then the others came around to me. But I never told them about what happened to any of my friends. The invasion of Dark Matter took a huge toll on me, and I often found myself falling into intense panic attacks, especially upon hearing the words "dark matter." Although she probably never knew the cause, Rivara always helped me get through the toughest of these times. Aurora, however, has always been tough on me about it, and acts as she is much more powerful than I. Well, I suppose she is a Guardian with immense power over most other creatures, but still…it felt very much like an abuse of that power at the time, and it might've even made my panic attacks worse. These panic attacks still haven't faded on me after all these years, although they have lessened greatly. Aurora is a lot easier on me as well, but who knows when she'll find it necessary in her intelligent mind to act up on me again.

Thinking of all this time I've spent with the Guardians, all because I lost Stella…I suddenly saw her amongst the stars. It was unbearably overwhelming for me. Not wanting to give away the secret of her and how much she meant to me, I made a run for a place to hide, where I wept uncontrollably. My friend Lucky eventually found me, and I forced myself to confess. He got pretty emotional upon this reveal, and I'm not sure if it was exactly worth it. I just hope he never tells anyone- not even the Guardians.

-Your buddy, Magolor


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal,

It has been two weeks since I confessed to Lucky, and today has been another rough day. Lucky managed to rescue the Guardians from Nightmare, although I hear Lucky has been injured. I cried when I heard our new friend Dianthus lost his life from the severing of his tails. As you know, I know how loss feels, and I'm sure that Dahlia, his twin sister, is absolutely devastated. Had I the chance to try and comfort her, I wouldn't know what to say. I mean, Lucky and I only knew him for two moons, while Dahlia knew him her entire life. It made me think very much of all my friends. Morpho Knight, Miralune, Midnight, Marx…_Stella_…There still isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about them.

All three Guardians seemed to sense something was bothering me shortly after announcing Dianthus' fate. I was afraid to let them know about my old friends, so I told them something else that was bothering me:

"I should blame myself" I sobbed, "I should've told Lucky that it'd be too dangerous to bring them to celebrate. But something stopped me, and now he's gone." I couldn't look them in the eye.

I felt two hands placed around my scarf. "Magolor," came Aurora's voice, "This is hard for you, but you shouldn't beat yourself over the head about this. It's only natural to make mistakes."

I gazed up at her, my eyes blurred with tears. "Even ones as big as this?"

"Yes, Magolor. Even we Guardians make mistakes at times, some of which cost many lives. Compared to one we've caused in that case, your mistake was a snowflake beside an iceberg."

I took a moment to wipe my tears away. "Do you really mean it, Aurora?" I sniffed.

"Don't worry, Magolor," stepped in Rivara, "While Dahlia is broken right now, she will feel better about this at some point. In some cases, it's perfectly fine to be heartbroken."

"Besides, bad things will always happen in life, often when you least expect them." added Chenoa, "While there isn't always much one can do to prevent them, there's almost always a way to learn from them."

Before I go to bed, I want to say that I've certainly learned a lot from the Guardians today. I'm sure that Lucky will recover from his rescue journey and Dahlia will soon feel better about the loss of her brother. As for me…despite what I was told today, I'm not sure what to think. Although it's been years and years, I still miss Stella dearly. And knowing now that Midnight is dead and everyone else's whereabouts are unknown continues to take such a toll on me. I just hope that one day, I'll find them all to be alive and well…

-Your buddy, Magolor

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this story was sad, but I felt like I had to write it. Actually, this story is based on a recent school assignment I had, and I found it to be a good model. Feel free to leave a review, but no spam please!**


End file.
